Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Users sometimes interact with two-dimensional (“2D”) information presented by way of 2D display devices. With the proliferation of smaller and more compact display devices and an increase in the amount of available content for display on the display devices, users sometimes are limited in their interactions with displayed information. In particular, the display real estate can be limited, and interactions with the information displayed on the display devices can be limited to various interactions such as drag-and-drop mouse commands, swipe gestures on touch interfaces, and the like.
Additionally, many users are increasingly performing a greater percentage of computing tasks on mobile devices having small displays that are not necessarily well-suited to presenting large amounts of information. Thus, websites, for example, may provide mobile versions of websites that lack detail included on full versions of the sites to avoid crowding the limited display space of the mobile devices. As such, users may sacrifice detail in displayed content for display space and/or may sacrifice detail and/or display space due to a compressed size of a mobile device. Similarly, with an increased reliance upon small compact computing devices such as smart phones, the importance of power conservation has increased in conjunction with the increased reliance upon these devices. As such, users also often trade bright and/or large displays for energy efficiency.
Three dimensional (“3D”) technologies are starting to become popular. One limitation of 3D technologies that continues to hamper growth is the requirement, in most solutions, of added gear such as glasses, special screens, or the like, to view 3D content. Users, therefore, may be unable to view 3D content if they do not currently have in their possession the required 3D gear or equipment.